Entertainment systems can be designed to deliver content over a network to a media player. However, such networks include a large number of cables and can be cumbersome to maintain.
In some scenarios multiple media servers are networked together to distribute media content. One approach of networking media servers includes U.S. patent application publication 2009/0117846 to Mavrakakis titled “Media Distribution Kiosk with Virtual Connector for Interfacing with Personal Media Device” (May 2009), which describes a media distribution system where media kiosks can form a daisy-chained networked, through which kiosks can access external networks. The kiosks can have a docking station to allow a device to interface with a kiosk to obtain media.
Yet others have put forth effort to improve content delivery networks by connecting media players together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,822 to Fukunaga et al. titled “Information Communicating System, Information Communication Method, Information Signal Processing Device and Information Signal Processing Methods, and Storage Medium” (June 2009) discusses daisy-chained devices connected together via IEEE 1394 connections. Additionally, European patent application EP 0 634 865 to Funston titled “Multi-player Video Presentation System” (January 1995) contemplates that video players can be daisy chained together. Unfortunately, these and other similar related art present application-specific solutions, which are unacceptable for a more general purpose entertainment system.
Better networking approaches for more general purpose entertainment systems include networking a media server to one or more distribution hubs, which in turn forward media content to a player. Such approaches are more desirable for vehicular entertainment systems where space, weight, complexity, or other issues can adversely affect system deployment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,597 to Frisco et al. titled “Upgradeable Aircraft In-Flight Entertainment System and Associated Upgrading Methods” (June 2009) describes an entertainment system where Seat Electronic Boxes (SEBs) deliver content to passenger video displays located in seatbacks. A single SEB might service 2, 3, or up to 5 seats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,777 to Weinberger et al. titled “Transaction Dispatcher for a Passenger Entertainment System, Method and Article of Manufacture” (November 2004) takes a similar tact to that of Frisco, except that content is distributed through area distribution boxes, which appear to be similar to the SEBs of Frisco.
Even the above approaches their draw backs, especially in a vehicular environment. One drawback includes difficultly of maintaining media players. Media players not generally field replaceable or maintainable, which increases the cost of maintenance. Such costs can be decreased by providing field replaceable media players. For example, U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2006/0107295 to Margis et al. titled “Portable Media Device and Method for Presenting Viewing Content During Travel” (May 2009) describes an entertainment system that utilizes a portable media device where content is distributed to the media devices from a media server. Alternatively, international patent application WO 2008/066972 to Perlman et al. titled “User Interface Device and Method of Presenting Viewing Content” (June 2008) discusses entertainment systems similar to Margis. Perlman discloses that user interface devices can include a common docking interface system to allow one device to be engaged with any other mounting system in a vehicle. Interestingly, Perlman utilizes SEB's for distributing content the devices.
Still, known vehicular entertainment systems suffer from many issues, not the least of which is excessive overall weight or complexity of the network. An even better vehicular entertainment system would be lighter, especially when a target environment for the system is an aircraft. Such a system would also benefit from supporting field replaceable media players. One possible method of reducing weight is to eliminate cables as discussed in U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2007/0213009 to Higashida et al. titled “Wireless Transmission System and Method” (September 2009). The reliability of such a wireless network is questionable especially in an environment requiring nearly 100% reliable content delivery.
Weight can be further reduced by eliminating the need for SEBs or other types of intermediary distribution hubs. Furthermore, maintenance costs for a system can be reduced by employing docking stations for the media players. What has yet to be appreciated is that an entertainment system can be constructed by daisy chaining media player docking stations with a media server. Such a configuration lacks an SEB while allowing all media players to retain connectivity with a media server to obtain media content. Each docking station can be equipped with a player bypass so that neighboring players remain part of the network should the docking stations player be removed.
Thus, there is still a need for entertainment systems having reduced weight and ease of maintenance.